Talk:Monster Jam Steel Titans
How do you know there will be a new Monster Jam game? Rainbow Studios announced it. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Let's just hope that it won't be Crush It! 2: Electric Boogaloo. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 23:30, August 20, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Rainbow Studios makes some actually terrific games about off-road racing. I'm extremely confident and excited. We should have seen the trainwrecks that were coming when Game Mill was announced before. Game Mill MADE BIG RIGS OVER THE ROAD RACING. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Technically, GameMill didn't make Big Rigs, they only published it. But yeah, I'm really curious to see how it turns out. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 05:53, August 21, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 True, True. I just realised that myself. But still. connections and all. Yucky yucky company. Lets hope this game matches the quality of the other rainbow studios games. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I am not trying to edit war. But we have proof of the trucks being in game. The banners are one thing, but the roof of dragon can be seen in the background, what part of that isn't confirmed?ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Does anyone know what the last 3 trucks are? My guess is Bounty Hunter, Stone Crusher and Lucas Oil Crusader. I'd say Dragonoid (based off spinmaster posters), octon8er (based off my theory that it'll be debuting next month in the international tour) OR Avenger OR bounty hunter, and then a final, special truck like all the games in the past have had (usually it would be a grave digger anniversary body, or the grave digger grain truck, but I dunno as of now) ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I assume everyone wants the collectors edition of the game. I'm planning on getting my copy for my 23rd birthday, except I have to wait three weeks for it to arrive. --Mythman96 (talk) 06:41, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Black El Toro and Yellow El Toro banners have been seen in screenshots, so I feel like that may be 2/3 of the remaining spots there... comes down to N.E.A (blue would be a new one), Crusader (with the fact Linsey's truck was left TBA during kickoff, they may have exluded Crusader from the game), Dragonoid feels too recent, maybe for a DLC, it seems there won't be any independents so that unfortunately crosses off Avenger and Bounty Hunter, something I had thought of (since they've done 3 El Toros before) was Maroon or Yellow Max D, or maybe even the Chrome stunt truck to counter the Chrome Digger. Who knows. Jason Dean (talk) 01:45, March 23, 2019 (UTC) It's been confirmed now by people at Pax East that the last three trucks are Yellow El Toro Loco, Black El Toro Loco, and Black Max D from the World Finals encore Jason Dean (talk) 12:50, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Not a single independent. Why am I not surprised?--JoshWizz123 (talk) 21:44, May 2, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I mean, a few independents would have been nice,but at the same time, I really don't care all that much, because I like the lineup. Got some cool trucks in there. I really don't mind personally. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 22:15, May 2, 2019 (UTC) So Gold Max D is an unlockable truck in game, found by Tamos19 on Instagram Jason Dean (talk) 03:07, June 10, 2019 (UTC) I also got the Fire and Ice pack today, however I haven't been able to download the trucks yet, as when I tried to access the PS4 store, it kept thinking it wasn't available. Fire & Ice DLC Problem same with me and all of the other PS4 users. Hopefully this problem will be fixed either later today or tomorrow, who knows. Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:26, August 20, 2019 (UTC) As far as I know, only Steam and Xbox One users have the DLC packs working fine. Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:37, August 20, 2019 (UTC) UPDATE: According to the Monster Jam Steel Titans Facebook Page, they said that they will release the pack tomorrow for PS4 users. Combatbot2015 (talk) 18:06, August 21, 2019 (UTC) I havent tried the DLC pack but it looks cool by the gameplay. GraveDiggerFan (talk) 19:40, August 21, 2019 (UTC) BroDozer Where did you found this new information on BroDozer coming to Steel Titans? Combatbot2015 (talk) 18:07, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like soeculation to me. Dont think it should stay. ToonRaiderStudios (talk)